Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to suspend downhole tools from a rope, wire, line, or cable. Tools may be attached to the rope, wire, line, or cable via a clamp or other attachment mechanism. These attachment mechanisms often damage the rope, wire, line, or cable or provide a sub-optimal placement.